


Telephonic

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek has a different idea, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has an idea to fix Peter, Stiles is away for college, injured peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles tries to call Peter but there are some problems that make reaching him quite difficult.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Telephonic

Derek was sitting on the stairs that led up to the bedrooms upstairs. He watched Peter fiddling with his phone while looking agitated, his eyes repeatedly flaring.

Derek knew his uncle still had problems handling the newer technological advancements since his stay at the long-term care ward of the hospital. It wasn't that he had problems understanding the technology, no. It was that the fire had burned away his fingerprints and that made handling a fingerprint-activated smartphone and similar devices complicated for him. 

»Everything alright, uncle?« Derek finally asked.

Peter stopped his angry circuit through the lower level and looked up to where Derek was sitting.

»This telephonic monstrosity angers me. Stiles has been trying to call me for hours and I can't take the call because the phone doesn't react. It's like my fingers aren't even fingers anymore,« he grumbled just as the phone started to ring again.

Derek jumped down the stairs and was beside Peter in seconds. His fingers swiped over the display with a smile and he could feel his uncle relax when he heard his mate's voice.

»Finally, Peter. I started thinking you didn't want to talk to me,« Stiles said in lieu of a greeting. 

Derek stepped away while Peter explained the problems he had with his fingers and the touch displays of various devices.

Stiles listened carefully and hummed softly as he thought about how he could help his older lover.

»I know your hands never really healed over because of the wolfsbane and mistletoe in the lotion … maybe you … god alone the thought is gross … but maybe you should skin your hands. When the skin grows back your fingerprints should be back too,« he finally said when he reached a conclusion. 

»You want me to skin my fingers while I'm conscious and alive?« Peter sounded incredulous.

Stiles sighed. »Tell me you have a better idea, my darling Peter,« Stiles responded.

Peter grumbled under his breath but he couldn't come up with a better idea.

The two men chatted for a while before Stiles had to leave for his next lesson.

Peter put the phone down and looked at his scarred hands.

»Derek?« he called out.

»You don't really want to go through with Stiles' idea, do you?« the younger man questioned.

Peter shrugged.

»The only other method that would help me heal fully would be an Alpha spark and I don't think you want to give yours up, do you?«

Derek looked at his uncle before he started to smile softly.

»Uncle Peter … I know how the succession of mum was planned out. If she died you were next in line. But you were injured and so weak the spark went to Laura. And when she died the spark still deemed you too injured to be able to hold the spark. I was never meant to be Alpha. And since our pack currently only has three members since the rest of them haven't decided yet and Stiles is good with whatever we decide … I would give you the spark and become your right hand if that is what you want. You were trained for this job. I know you worked as the Left Hand but ultimately you were trained to become an Alpha in your own right one day. You are otherwise certified healthy in every way, so I would be willing … if you are,« Derek said in an oddly gentle, yet fierce tone of voice.

Peter's eyes widened. 

»You mean it?« he asked.

Derek nodded.

»You know Stiles would love it … before he left for college he told me he only wanted you as his Alpha and no one else if he could choose. He wants the bite but not from me and not anyone else. It's you … it's always been you. He accepted me as his Alpha because it was the only way he could have you,« Derek said.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment before he nodded.

»Okay … if it is what you both want, I will accept. Let us prepare the ritual for the next full moon Stiles is in town for so he can be here,« he said softly.

»Or we pack up our things and follow him to Yale. He will be there for years and you know money is tight for him so he won't be over as often,« Derek responded.

»You would …,« Peter started to say.

»You would be my Alpha and you are both pack. Of course, I would move away from Beacon Hills. We will secure the territory with proper warding and not the half-baked shit Deaton put up while we were away and the pups get the choice to move on to college or chose another pack. I'm sure Satomi would take them up,« Derek said with a smile.

»Okay … let's do this. Let's pack up and move to Yale,« Peter said.

Together they started to pull out their moving boxes and began to pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
